


A Dance

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, Audrey, and a dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance

Diana laughed as Audrey spun back into her arms. A long, wonderful night of friendship and relaxation in her company was always the perfect solution to a difficult mission.

Ruling had not dimmed Audrey's fire in the least, nor her ardor. She pressed up and kissed her Amazonian lover with clear intent, and Diana had to smile again. She spun Audrey out one more time, letting the song come to an end before arching an eyebrow with a tip of her head to the stairs.

Audrey was more than willing to go along with that suggestion, and led the way.


End file.
